The present invention relates to a record player, and more particularly to a door structure for a record player in which a slide base supporting a turntable thereon is movable into and out of a cabinet of the record player through a front face thereof.
There has heretofore been known a record player having a turntable movable into and out of a player cabinet to reduce a vertical dimension of the record player so that a wider space is available especially above the record player. In use, a front door of the player cabinet is angularly lifted, and the turntable is pulled forward out of the player cabinet.
The known record player is disadvantageous in that the front door as it projects forward above the turntable during use interferes with operator's actitivies to change record discs or operate the tone arm. For trouble-free operation, the turntable should be pulled out after the front door has been fully opened. When the turntable operates out of timed relationship to the front door, however, the turntable tends to hit the front door, resulting in malfunctioning of the record player.